


Since Then

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: It's my birthday today and I want to gift you this short bongbeom I wrote today~! I missed them I'm sure you guys do too T^T I hope you liked it!!!
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Since Then

"Kim Jibeom!!! Give it back!!!"

It was 8 in the morning with only a few people at the park, a shriek from a tiny Bong Jaehyun was heard loudly. Wearing a pair of blue sweats and pants which made him more adorable than he already was, his red puffy cheeks and eyes welled up with tears can make one's legs turn to jello.

Running away from where Jaehyun stood at was the mischievous Kim Jibeom, a boy older than him, with two big round eyes and a pair of playful eyebrows which created a silly yet handsome image of the young boy. In his hold was the red ball Jaehyun was playing at a while ago with Jibeom's younger brother, Bomin. He has the same age as Jaehyun and has a kinder and gentler aura compared to the older.

"Hyung! Give it back! You'll make Jaehyun cry again!"

Jibeom stuck his tongue out, "Catch me if you can then I'll give this back!"

Small fists clenched tightly, Jaehyun raised an arm to wipe away his tears. He dashed towards Jibeom determined to get the ball back and for a minute they went round and round the entire kiddie park.

"Give it baaaack!"

"Catch me then... Over here, Jaehyun~" teased the older of the two. He was dribbling the ball in the most playful manner while Jaehyun panted as he chased Jibeom.

"...give...it...ba..ck..."

Jaehyun was already on his knees and before he could stop the water in his eyes, he wailed. Bomin followed after them and knelt down beside Jaehyun, his eyes growing as he panted. He had his arms around Jaehyun as he comforted him.

"That's enough hyung... You made him cry!"

Jibeom stood awkwardly in his position as he watched Jaehyun's shaky shoulders when Bomin managed to stopped his wailings. Fat teardrops escaped those pretty doe eyes and Jibeom could only hide his face behind the ball as he covered his growing flushed face. To the young Jibeom, the face of a crying Jaehyun was too cute for his liking. 

They were 7 and 8 then.

Ever since Jaehyun moved to the new neighborhood, he became friends with Bomin who happened to reside in the house next to his home. Bomin was very friendly who always held Jaehyun's hand at the kindergarten but his older brother, Jibeom, was different.

If not for the days when he takes away Jaehyun's toys, he would be somewhere hiding to give the younger a little scare. It happened on Jibeom's birthday. Jaehyun was holding a cake his parents bought to gift Jibeom. With his tiny hands, he held the plate tightly.

Jaehyun was carefully taking off his shoes using his other foot and trying so hard to keep his balance when Jibeom popped out of nowhere from the back with a loud "Gotcha!". Jaehyun eventually lost his balance and fell face flat to the cake he was holding. To his surprise plus embarrassment, he stormed outside the house and ran back home. Very unpleasant for his first visit and since then, Jaehyun became wary of him.

Jibeom became the cat who continued to chase the poor mouse Jaehyun around that one day, Jaehyun swore to never, NEVER EVER, get near him again.

But of course, it was an empty promise. Bomin was his best friend and they were neighbors in the first place and he's bound to meet Jibeom anytime, anywhere.

\-----

One day in his 2nd year in middle school, Jaehyun was caught up in a situation he never imagined to occur. It was quite a fine day and his friends decided to hit the Karaoke bar for the first time at the neighboring district. Lately, Jibeom stopped annoying him so he's pretty relaxed and secured. Bomin, Jaehyun, and the other two friends went wild and crazy at the very first experience of the karaoke room. Jaehyun discovered how he loved singing especially when his friends told him he has a unique singing voice, it boosts his confidence. Later, he's going to tell the good news to his parents.

On the way back home, tired but hearts full, Jaehyun stilled in his position. If he wasn't mistaken...

"See you at school tomorrow! Jaehyun and I are heading this way," Bomin waved the others cheerfully. "Jaehyun!" he shook the other boy's arm when it didn't show any response. 

"H-Huh?"

"Minseo and Junho said they're leaving."

The moment he came to his senses was when the two boys already walked farther from them. 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Of course." He threw a quick glance at the intersection where his eyes glued seconds ago. 

"Then let's go?"

At Jaehyun's troubled face, Bomin began to worry for him, just as he always does. "You sure you're okay?"

Jaehyun halted his steps after they crossed the road still fidgeting the straps of his bag. His heart was thumping loudly. Although his vision wasn't close to 20/20, he knew that built too well. 

"I'm sorry Bomin but can you go home without me? I have to check something first and I want to do it alone."

Jaehyun was always honest with Bomin so the other only smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. Oh, be home by 8 p.m. for K League. You don't wanna miss tonight's match!" 

For a moment, Jaehyun was extra thankful that Bomin was his best friend. A very reliable friend who never crosses the line and was always considerate of others. The exact opposite of Jaehyun's lifetime enemy. 

After they waved each other goodbyes, Jaehyun was quick to return to the karaoke bar and marched down the alley where he saw him- Kim Jibeom. It's not as if he was sneaking around- or he probably be, but his heart was thumping so loudly as he got nearer the narrow corner. His plan was to originally follow Jibeom because his mind was telling him that the older was up to something fishy and Jaehyun had to gather his aces against him. It was his only chance. 

Back flat against the brick wall, he took a deep breath and carefully, so slowly, moved his head to the side to take a peek. _Just a peek._

"Kim Jib-"

Jaehyun's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and knees got weaker at the sight he witnessed. There, Kim Jibeom was caging someone between his arms and making out lewdly at the dark corner of the alley. There's nothing wrong with him doing so because at the age of 15 is where one's curiosity starts to climb up its peak. Nothing was wrong with it until Jaehyun realized Jibeom was kissing a... boy. He was the cute 1st year who happened to be the talk of the town for his visual. 

Jaehyun gasped and to his surprise, dropped his phone and scampered away from the area. 

_"No way... No way, no way!"_ he ran as fast as he could while his face burning hot. 

He couldn't believe his eyes but he couldn't believe himself more for thinking that even just for a second or two, Jibeom, the man he hated for years, looked very handsome as they kissed. The image popped up in his mind as he took a shower when he got home, as he brushed his teeth mindlessly while facing the mirror, and even when he buried his face on the pillow, trying to erase Jibeom in his mind. 

"I wonder how it feels like..."Jaehyun touched his bottom lip and shoot! "No! Ugh! I can't believe you! Jaehyun gross! Ew!"

"Jaehyun are you okay?" his mom called from the door after hearing him yelling and thrashing on the bed. She knocked before opening the bedroom door of his son only to find Jaehyun's hair disheveled and bed unorganized. His mother only shook her head, "Bomin was calling on the phone asking for you because you didn't pick up." 

_My phone..._ Jaehyun thought for a second. _Ah... Think I've lost it..._

"Hey, where are you?! The match's starting!" Bomin yelled through the phone and in the background, Jaehyun could hear the loud volume of the TV. 

Jaheyun didn't want to go after what he witnessed. Meeting JIbeom would only mess up his mind and that's the last thing Jaehyun hoped for. As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, he won't be able to keep a straight face in front of Jibeom. 

"I..."

"Jaehyun, hurry! It's starting, gosh! Get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!" 

And Jaehyun found himself biting his fingernail while he hugged the couch pillow as he sat next to Bomin. 

\----

The living room was situated next to the dining area, thus, Jaehyun could feel a piercing gaze on his side as he glued his eyes on the TV. 

_"Relax Jaehyun... He didn't know... He didn't even see you... Relax..."_ was his magic spell to remain unfazed. 

Jibeom was eating dinner when Jaehyun arrived at his best friend's house. He wanted to bang his head on the wall for feeling at fault when Jibeom was the one doing such an act... Although he partly blamed himself for prying, it's never right for him to feel anxious like a criminal. 

_"I should've just stayed at home..."_

The match was good and the team they're rooting for was leading. Bomin was too loud watching the game that he didn't notice his best friend almost felt like peeing on his pants. In the middle of the loud cheering and ooh's and boo's from Bomin, Jaehyun could feel a figure approaching his side. 

"Hey."

Jaehyun's temperature dropped low when he heard him talk but he acted as if he didn't hear him, praying harder for Jibeom to just go away. 

"Hey, Jaehyun." 

_"Don't listen Jaehyun... Don't talk to him."_ Jaehyun clutched the pillow tightly. 

"Bong Jae-"

"WHAT?!" Jaehyun bounced on his seat surprising even Bomin and Jibeom's mom at the kitchen who was washing dishes. He yelled louder than Bomin who was too excited but was alarmed after the bustle. 

"W-w-what, w-w-what do y-you w-want..."

"Aish hyung! What is it this time scaring Jaehyun like that?" Bomin annoyingly intervened. 

"So much for teasing Jaehyun dear, I can't blame if he grew agitated of you," Bomin's mother chuckled jokingly. 

It was the first time Jaehyun saw Jibeom looked so annoyed. He stared at Jaehyun for a moment before fishing something out of his pocket, his forehead still creased in annoyance. "I only meant to return this," he waved a phone with a broken screen in front of Jaehyun, pressed the button to power on, and showed Jaehyun's photo as a wallpaper. 

"It's yours, isn't it?" 

Bomin was the one who snatched the phone away and checked if it was really Jaehyun's. "Jaehyun-ah, you lost your phone? Is that why you didn't pick up my calls?"

"Uh..." still trying to reason out in the middle of his panic state, Jaehyun was lost at words.

"You don't really lose things so it's unlikely..."

Hearing what Bomin said, Jibeom smirked as if he knew something. "Well, who knows. Jaehyun must have seen something he shouldn't have and ran in panic. Anyway, I found it. Don't you have anything to say Jaehyun?"

 _Sure, Jibeom. I have hundreds to say to you but wait for it until the right time comes._ Jaehyun returned the piercing stare hoping to pass the message that this is just the start.

"Thanks, Kim Jibeom." Jaehyun smiled and took his phone from Bomin. Suddenly, Jibeom's playful expression dropped and he looked a little surprised although it didn't last for less than a second. He looked rather flustered.

They were 14 and 15 then.

\----

As they aged from young teenagers, changes were inevitable and from that mischievous Kim Jibeom, he slowly turned into a more focused and silent 18-year-old. Jibeom was eyeing for a big university and although he's smart in his own way, the culture required him to take additional academic classes. On the other hand, Jaehyun and Bomin were relaxed knowing after a year, they'll be in the same place as Jibeom. Free from Jibeom's sight and teasing, Jaehyun should live the happiest life but something was off ever since that day.

Three years ago was when Jaehyun caught Jibeom with another boy but he hadn't found any proof that Jibeom swayed that way because to him, Jibeom grew manlier day by day. He stopped looking for aces not because he has grown soft to him but all because he never found any. Whenever he came over Bomin's house to study and see the older, he always had a little shock on how good-looking he became. His eyebrows not knitted anymore and his stares weren't intense. His mouth that used to spat teases and shame for Jaehyun suddenly became quiet and his voice got deeper. Jaehyun couldn't deny that whenever Jibeom opens his mouth was like music to his ear, figuratively and literally. The senior student had a talent in singing thus making him the most popular at school. But sad to say, Jibeom had graduated from his past self and didn't enjoy the attention drawn.

Jaehyun changed a lot too. He never noticed it because his eyes were never on himself as he always looks at the others. He didn't notice how he grew up to be a pretty boy than that of a cute guy next door he used to be until one of the prettiest at school confessed to him after school.

It was a good opportunity for Jaehyun to get away from his confusion and stopped thinking of his best friend's older brother once and for all so he dated that girl.

"The prettiest girl plus the prettiest boy... Ugh how can it be this unfair..." groaned one of the students who gossiped at the cafeteria.

"That's just how it is. Only attractive people attract each other."

"Jaehyun is very attractive in the first place. You know, rumor has it that he attracts both genders. Tsk, such a charmer."

"How can Jaehyun be that handsome. Bomin too and his hyung. I swear our school is a blessed one."

Those lines from students became contemporary and Jaehyun started getting conscious. Bomin told him to just enjoy, date and study as it was only normal for these ages. Jaehyun did so but it was cut short.

Jibeom got into the university and before his graduation, a party was thrown as a celebration for his achievement. Jibeom's whole class was at his house and Jaehyun was invited too. Jaehyun's girlfriend was Jibeom's classmate so it was normal for her to be there. It was fun and for the first time, Jibeom's father opened a drink for them. It was enough for them to had a taste of alcohol but never enough to get someone tipsy nor drunk. It was impossible under their parents' supervision.

"I guess dad's gonna do one for me next year too right, Jaehyun?" Bomin slings an arm on Jaehyun as they watched their seniors enjoyed the night.

Jaehyun smiled upon imagining how they'll be in the next coming months. "Only if we'd still be alive after pulling an all-nighter. Thinking about it makes my hair stand up," he jokingly trembled.

Bomin laughed at him and playfully hit him on the side. "Anyway, look at your girlfriend. Isn't she becoming too clingy to Jibeom? I witnessed enough banters from you guys and if you don't collect her now you'll end up having a fistfight for real and I don't want that." He pushed Jaehyun away, "Go... Take her home."

She really was too close to Jibeom's personal space. Why is that he never felt jealous rather, he was annoyed why Jibeom couldn't push her away. Jaehyun could only shake his head. Took his time in taking the stairs down the living room from Bomin's bedroom. He was humming his favorite song when he heard a thud in the kitchen. Everyone was loud outside so he took a peek on what it was about.

Jaehyun wished he never pried. Again and again, he asked why he had to be the only one who always catches Jibeom in such an act. To Jaehyun, he had enough nightmares when he saw Jibeom kissing that cute schoolmate and made him feel things. Now, he had to see him again pinned someone on the kitchen counter as they make out.

This time around, he didn't panicked and ran away, his mouth opened before he could even stop himself, "Jibeom..." Because the girl Jibeom had this time was no one else but Jaehyun's girlfriend.

\------

Jaehyun never asked and broke off the relationship he had with that girl. He distanced himself and refrained from going to Bomin's house just until Jibeom moved out to the university dorms. He didn't want to see his face and that smug on his lips after that day he caught them kissing. It only made him angrier.

"Jaehyun-ah, it's hyung's graduation tomorrow and he'll leave for university after two days. We'll go to a short Jeju trip before that, wanna come?"

Jaehyun stretched his legs straight on the bed and lied down on his side ignoring Bomin's question. _Who would want to go to a place with Jibeom?_ He scoffed. Bomin didn't know about what he saw that day because Jaehyun never told him.

He heard his bed creaked and a little later Bomin wrestled him down. "Ack!"

Bomin's hearty laughter was heard clearly in Jaehyun's big room. They wrestled with each other until they had enough. As expected, Bomin was far different from Jibeom and he should stop ignoring Bomin too as what he did the past days. Good thing Bomin was persistent and barged in his house to play. Without knowing a thing, Bomin thought Jaehyun was just being distant from his brother as always.

"I'm sorry but I can't. That's a family trip and I don't wanna ruin it by going with you. Spend more time with that twisted brother of yours."

Jaehyun heard Bomin sighed. "Has Jibeom been bugging you?"

"Nope. He isn't making any trouble. Hope this will continue till forever."

Bomin laid on top of the other male. Jaehyun protested as he was pressed down because of the additional weight but Bomin paid no heed. "Good. I'll fight him the next time he hurts you."

With that being said, Jaehyun was relieved that no matter what happens Bomin was on his side or that's what he thought. His heart really hurts why out of all people, Jibeom was the one who caused him pain. He should get used to it but deep down inside, he wished Jibeom would treat him the kind way. 

\----- 

Jibeom's father got into an accident during the vacation. It left him to the verge of disability and the recovery period takes years. The supposed happy trip turned out a disaster. As much as Jibeom would want to stay longer, a big responsibility was waiting for him after he finishes college and that was to manage his father's company. As of the moment, it was handled by their uncle but Jibeom had to take over soon if his father never recovers. 

No one saw him out when he dragged his luggage out of the door. Bomin was at the hospital and their mother was sleeping after staying almost 24 hours at the hospital. Sadly, he locked the gate and was ready to leave.

After spending his entire teenage journey around the neighborhood, now it felt like leaving a loved one behind. This road he used to bike to and fro, the store he usually hangs out with friends, the park, yes, the memorable kiddie park where he teased Jaehyun to tears. He took his time walking down the street to the station. _Jaehyun..._

"What are you doing out here cold?" He asked the boy staring at him at the swing. It brought nostalgia to Jibeom. He once pushed the boy hard until he fell on his butt. "Are you seeing me off?" He teased.

Jaehyun stood up and walked to him. The faint street light didn't let him see Jaehyun's face clearly but he knew he wasn't happy. The thought of Jaehyun somehow being sad about his departure gave joy to Jibeom.

"Kim Jibeom... You..." He walked closer until he could reach the older's collar and grabbed it harshly, "You... Why did you do it?"

Jaehyun mustered all the courage he had that his hands were trembling as he clutched Jibeom's collar.

The playful glint on his eyes was gone and Jibeom stared back at him as if he was seeing the boy's soul and then he smirked. "You mean your girlfriend..."

"Why... Why did you do it?"

"Are you mad that I stole your girlfriend from you? Feel like punching me? Go ahead." Jibeom tilted his chin up which made Jaehyun more furious than he already was. He pushed Jibeom back harshly that he staggered.

"I stole her from you because you're like this Jaehyun-ah. You two don't match each other. Strengthen up and punch me the next time you see me."

Jibeom turned his back from Jaehyun. He fixed the crumpled part of his shirt and gripped the luggage handle tightly. "Make sure to see me next time." with a heavy heart, he left Jaehyun in tears under the faint street light. 

As Jibeom went farther from Jaehyun, the latter could only watch his back. "Why did you kiss her? ...why, not me..."

The night deepened burying the stars in the sky as the time buried Jaehyun's feelings for no one but his best friend's brother.   
  


\-----  
  


"Cheers!"

The glasses clanked as they made a toss after the sleepless nights for the dissertation. Jaehyun could feel his neck snapping anytime if they hadn't finished by today.

"Let's all get wasted for the last night and graduate!!" yelled the top student of their class and tossed the bottles and glasses once again.

Jaehyun felt all giddy after drinking again. It's been two months since he was drowned in school works and the tase of the beer felt so much tastier this time. A shot glass, bottles, in cans, Jaehyun drank them all until his cheeks and nape turned a bit pinkish.

He raised his bottle to his mouth but was stopped by his friend before he could gulp down.

"Jaehyun that's enough. Remember Bomin's in graveyard shift, he cannot pick you up."

Jaehyun shook his head and picked the bottle again for a shot, "It's okay. I can mwanage~"

"Jeez you're drunk. Hey Lee, call Bomin! Jaehyun's drunk!"   
  


"W-w-wait h-hold uuup~ I can mwanage~" Jaehyun staggered side by side as he walked with the support of his friend.

"God Jaehyun, you're wasted! Come on! Bomin said someone will pick you uuUP!" groaned the friend after successfully pulling Jaehyun up from spreading on the ground. A minute later, someone in a business shirt jogged forward to where they stood.

"Are you Bomin's brother? You must be him, you look just like him."

"That should be the other way around man, I'm older than him."

"Yeahh right... Good thing you picked him up, it would be dangerous if it's just someone."   
  
They pulled Jaehyun up and had his arms on each of their shoulders. Jibeom peeked over Jaehyun's head, "What do you mean?"

The man didn't reply until they had Jaehyun safely tucked on the car seat. Both groaned and fiXed their shirts as Jaehyun settled down.

"That face... Is a killer." referred the guy to the drunk Jaehyun. "Bomin's hyung should know that too that Jaehyun looks sexy as hell when he gets drunk. We always have a hard time keeping him from harm's way. Anyway hyung, I have to go pick up the others. I'll leave Jaehyun to you!"

 _Jaehyun looks sexy as hell when gets drunk._ The only sentence glued on Jibeom's mind. He took a last look at the sleeping form of Jaehyun before he closed the car door and drove home.

It was funny how they haven't seen each other for years but Jibeom had a really hard time peeling Jaehyun off of him as the younger clunch to him like a koala. Anyone who saw them would probably think they're best friends.

"Ugh Jaehyun! So heavy!" He dropped Jaehyun's body to his bed after successfully carrying him on his back from the parking area to the 21st floor of the building. "Shit." Jibeom loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few of his shirt as his sweat trickling down his skin.

Jaehyun continued to sleep like dead in his warm hoodie. Even the strong air cooler didn't match the heat from the alcohol because Jaehyun subconsciously threw all his shirts and lied back down naked. Jibeom who just went out to shower was more than surprised and hurriedly threw a towel on the younger's body. He could feel the heat creeping his face. He tightened his robe and carefully walked to the bed. _It's okay, right?_ Jibeom nervously sat on the bed next to Jaehyun. The latter had grown beautifully. Free from thoughts, Jibeom's fingertips brushed the light brown fringe covering those doe eyes who used to cry so much when they're younger. True enough, Jaehyun looked sexy with his pale skin and defined jawlines and collarbones. _How can someone be this beautiful as a man?_

His hands traveled to the cheek and lightly brushed the plump lips. Only then Jaehyun showed a reaction and his lips twitched at the sudden warmth from Jibeom's finger. His eyelashes fluttered slowly when he opened them.

"B-Bomin..."

Jibeom who was leaning earlier sat up straight to grab a glass of water for Jaehyun but the latter held his arm and pulled him down, closer to him. Only a few centimeters gap and their noses would touch.

"Kim Jibeom..."

Jibeom knew Jaehyun was still out of his mind. His gaze wasn't stable and the way he was touching Jibeom's shoulders then to his cheeks, the sober Jaehyun would probably never do these. But he couldn't resist him not when Jaehyun was looking so inviting and the faint breath fanning Jibeom's skin didn't help either. His senses were slowly drifting away and his eyes drown in Jaehyun's lake-like orbs. Before he could even get a hold of the last strand of sanity that's left within him, Jaehyun inhaled him. Their lips touched like they have done it a lot of times. Jibeom had melted through the bliss of the first kiss and later his arms were already caging the sexy man below him. A thin string of saliva was connecting their lips as they pulled away.

"Kim Jibeom..."

"Yes, it's me." Jibeom caressed the pretty face below him, "I told you to punch me when you saw me again not strip in front of me and kissed me, Bong Jaehyun."

Not that Jibeom was complaining because the moment he said those words was when Jaehyun made his way on top of him, undoing his robe and lightly brushing his palms onto the flat abdomen.

The sensation made Jibeom gulped and had him clutching the sheets. It might look lame since he let himself manhandled by Jaehyun but Jibeom's urges include Jaehyun touching him until he couldn't take any more. The touches and kisses sent shivers that he never felt before. As quickly as the things escalated, the sensation halted when Jaehyun lost consciousness in the middle of doing Jibeom. It's the same feeling when you felt the sneeze coming out but suddenly gone.   
  
He looked down only to see the younger man's face buried on his inner thigh. Looking at the angry organ abandoned, Jibeom sighed disappointedly. 

"Not when I'm this hard and close to cumming, Bong Jaehyun..." complained Jibeom. "At least finish what you started, Jaehyun-ah..." 

Guess someone's going to spend his night at the toilet getting off his high with only the thought of the sultry Jaehyun. 

\-----

The throbbing pain on his forehead plus his intestines flipping woke Jaehyun up. He wobbly sat down on bed scanning the entire space with his eyes half-opened. _Where am I?_

The place was never familiar to him so he better stood up and just as he stepped out of the bedroom, he heard Bomin's voice. 

"Hyung, are you sure he's okay?" 

_Hyung? Who the hell- Where am I?_ But before his mind could process, Bomin already saw him. 

"Jaehyun-ah!" 

He hurriedly went to his side checking his face left and right in a scrutinizing way. "You must feel bad..."

"U-huh..." 

"Come, Hyung cooked porridge this morning maybe you can have it."

Bomin grabbed Jaehyun's wrist but the latter froze on his position retracting his hand in opposition. "H-Hyung?"

"Yeah. Jibeom hyung picked you up at the bar last night. Lee said you drank like crazy. Here you go!" Bomin managed to pull his best friend by the hand, showing him in the living room of a neat apartment with Jibeom sitting at the center sofa, sipping his coffee. 

For Jaehyun who was out of his mind, it was his first time seeing Jibeom after a long time. His heart pounded and the pain he felt from earlier disappeared in an instant. Jibeom looked at him briefly but that short moment, Jaehyun was sure those eyes quivered. Jibeom looked like someone anyone would drool at. The only person why Jaehyun had been single after that short relationship with the noona back in highschool was breathing in flesh in front of him. The only person Jaehyun yearned to kiss... _Kiss..._ He felt the sudden longingness like he just seen his lover after a long time. The feeling of smiling at Jibeom whom he missed was too strong. 

"Jaehyun, are you okay? Still hurts right?" Bomin intervened in his train of thoughts, dragged him again to the kitchen counter, and fed him porridge. It wasn't long until Jibeom changed into his business suit and left for work. Jaehyun didn't manage to say his gratitude. 

He made sure to get Jibeom's company address before he went home to wash up. After that short meeting with the man he came to adore unexpectedly, Jaehyun was restless for the whole day. The need to talk to him was bugging him all day but...

 _What will I say to him? Thank You? Just like that? We're not even friends in the first place._ Jaehyun has worn a long face the whole day. 

"I'm sorry, Bomin, but I need to swing by at a store somewhere. Can you go without me?" 

"Sure. I'll see you at the dorm. Don't forget, at 8 tonight, K league's finale match!" 

Jaehyun nodded. This sure feels like a Deja Vu. He took a deep breath and made his way to meet the man he had always set his heart on. 

\-----

Just as he expected he would chicken out after he arrived at the company, he exactly did. He sat down the waiting area, paced back and forth practicing his lines, gathering the courage to face the man again, playing scenes in his head but reality did not. It was already dark before Jaehyun could even decide to step in or go home. 

"Excuse me, Sir. I noticed you've been here since a few hours ago. May I help you?"

The front desk lady already approached him after noticing his distress. She seemed to be getting off work. So much for the hassle, Jaehyun smiled at her shyly and left the building. 

"I have to thank him properly this time. I couldn't even remember how he took me home..." Jaehyun started talking to himself. "Oops! I'm sorry I wasn't look..ing..." Out of all people he had to bump into, it was Kim Jibeom he didn't see on the way. 

Jibeom looked at the surroundings for a while. There's no way Jaehyun would have a business over this area. He grabbed the thin wrist to the parking lot where his car was. They settled inside to talk.

"What are you doing here?" 

Jaehyun gripped the strap of his bag tightly. There's no way he could come up with an excuse after arriving at a place almost three stations away from the university. 

"Could it be that you came for me?"

The rat has been caught, Jaehyun sighed and bit his bottom lip. "I was... I wanted to say thank you for last night."

Jaehyun must have a superpower to sense things. Jibeom had been thinking about him all day too and him appearing in front of him, Jibeom's naughty side kicked in. 

"Hmm... Which one?"

Jaehyun looked up to him, confused. "For taking me to your place safe last night...?" 

_Safe_. Jibeom adjusted his position so he could take a better look at the younger, "Only that?"

"...Is there something more I have to be grateful for other than that?" True enough Jaehyun couldn't remember a thing but he assumed Jibeom brought him by himself and tossed him in the bedroom. That was the Jibeom he knew of. Could there be something else? 

"Kim Jibeom-" 

Something flashed in Jaehyun's mind that he was cut off his words and in reflex, he covered his mouth, slowly turned his head to the side where Jibeom was lazily propping his head against the back of the driver's seat. Another playful smug decorating his handsome face. He always looked hot when he does that, Jaehyun thought. _Kiss..._

"Rather than being thankful... You should be sorry too, Jaehyun. After leaving me like that..."

"W-w-what are you saying? I-I couldn't remember a thing!" 

"Really?"

Jaehyun frantically nodded his head although things were slowly coming to his memory. The older male leaned closer, his hand already touching the head of Jaehyun's seat. 

"Even when I do this you don't remember a thing? Nothing clicked in?" the seductive and deep voice Jibeom was using was enough to send Jaehyun in panic mode. 

"I..."

"There's only one way to remember, Jaehyun. Let me help you," he held Jaehyun's chin and tilted it upward to level his face. He was only going to tease him but instead of pushing him away or yelling at the top of his lungs, Jaehyun shut his eyes closed. It was enough signal for Jibeom and for the second time claimed the plump lips he only used to stare at when it stretched to that beautiful smile, or whether it's bitten as he glared angrily when Jibeom made fun of him back in their younger days.

Jaehyun was too oblivious that in order to get his attention, Jibeom had to resort to teasing and more. The older admitted he went overboard when he dated the cute junior back in middle school just so Jaehyun would get jealous but he never heard anything from him. He kissed the girl Jaehyun dated not because he wanted to steal her, but he wanted to steal Jaehyun away from her. 

Jibeom pulled away when he felt Jaehyun pushed him gently for air. His face flushed and he was panting when they parted. "D-Did I do this last night?"

Jibeom chuckled upon the memory, "Nope. You did worse than you can think of. Kissing me isn't something you should be sorry about but leaving me hard and hot is."

If Jaehyun's face was pinkish like a peach when he went flustered, now he's sure he's as red as a ripe tomato. _No way..._

"But we can continue you know, only if you like it..." 

Jaehyun wanted to be held. He always wanted to feel how being loved feels like and if he had to feel them, it must be Jibeom who should hold him. But doing this just because Jibeom was curious then something was wrong with the both of them. 

"But... I'm a guy. You don't feel anything for me. Are you still teasing me up until now?"

"How about you say that after I do this," 

Jibeom kissed him again but this time, slow and sweet. Like Jibeom was gnawing a gummy but it was Jaehyun's bottom lip he was nibbling. Their foreheads touched after the sweet reunion of their lips, "Do you think I'd kiss you like this if I don't feel the same way? You are just too stupid to notice but I have liked you for so long, Jaehyun. No, I think I've been loving you since the time I took the red ball from you."

Jaehyun couldn't believe his ears and as cliche, as it may seem, his tears flown out his eyes. "But you didn't tell me..."

Jibeom awkwardly scratched his sideburn and from the crazily handsome man, he was, he became that cute highschool guy. "Hmm.. It's because my teasings reached a long way and I couldn't turn back even if I tried. I thought you were mad at me. Like really angry."

"Of course I am! But what if... What if I've fallen in love with someone else?"

"Easy. I'll just shoo them away as I did before."

"What?!" Jaehyun gasped. He didn't know any of Jibeom was talking about and he couldn't help but be happy although he hid it perfectly under his pouty face. 

"Anyhow, I asked Bomin to look after you in exchange for an apartment on his own."

"He sold me...?" Jaehyun was thinking of all the times Bomin discouraged him from the people who showed interest in him during their entire 4 years in college.

Jibeom ruffled his hair and wiped the tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. "They knew all along. It's just you who didn't." 

Jaehyun must be living in a dream. He only dreamt like this back in the time when he tried to forget about his feelings for Jibeom. He wanted to pinch his cheek but if this all the dream, it would be a waste to let Jibeom go like this. 

"I do like you, too. You don't know how bad I felt when you kissed that girl over me. I have loved you for so long..." and he started crying again. 

"I'm sorry Jaehyun but if you keep making such face, I can't hold on any longer."

"W-What do you mean?" Jaehyun replied in between hiccups. 

"This," Jibeom looked down and Jaehyun followed his gaze to where the bulge was about to come out of the zip. "Don't leave me hanging this time around because you're not running away from me. Not anymore."

This time for sure, Jibeom made sure Jaehyun would remember how his lips taste like, how his touches felt like, and how good the pleasure was that Jaehyun would never doubt the feelings he kept for so long. 

"Mmm... Jibeom... so fast... Ahhh!" 

The car creaked as Jibeom pounded, but then again, no one cares because they're 25 and 26 then. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today and I want to gift you this short bongbeom I wrote today~! I missed them I'm sure you guys do too T^T I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
